Neverending Love
by AmayaKain
Summary: As a challenge from another website, I am to write 50 stories with a different prompt from each. It is going to be ReaderxVarious. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 ReaderxZack

"...And as the light fades from my eyes, I smile but don't know why..."

The rain seems to melt your skin as you make your painful voyage toward your lover's dying body. The tears that were once caged inside you are flowing freely down your cheeks, falling onto the red-stained dirt. You stagger the last few steps, seeing the image of your almost gone love become clearer with each step.

"Zack." You whisper softly and collapse onto your knees. A sharp rock hits your skin roughly, breaking it and allowing your own blood to mix with the rest. A shaking hand reaches to his scratched face and you caress it softly, afraid that any pressure will surely make him break. You choke on your sobs as he tried to speak.

"(insert name here)". You sob as you lean closer to him, allowing your salty tears to fall onto his chest. He watches you with his mako-infused eyes, no pain evident in them. Only the sorrow of losing you.

"Y-you can't die. There is still so much you promised we could do. You said we would live t-this happy life." You can't go on any longer because you know you will break if you speak of your would-be future any longer.

A weak smile forms across his lips and a shaking hand reaches to pull your head toward his. Raising his head up slowly, his lips touch yours softly. You close your eyes, content that you can ignore this if only for a little while. You bring both of your hands to support his head, kissing him with all the passion you can muster. All the emotions you want to express are let out in this kiss, showing him how you feel without words.

He smiles once again when you both pull back for air and you help him slowly lay back down. A grunt of pain fills your ears as he struggles for his life and your heart feels like it breaks in two at that very moment.

"I love you (insert name here)." Zack whispers softly before his eyes close slowly, leaving his body to relax in a way you haven't seen since you have arrived at this god forsaken place. The tears rush faster and you sob loudly as you lean your head lightly on his chest.

"Don't leave me! I love you!" But he is already gone and you choke on your words once more. Your hand runs through his dark, blood-stained hair and you shiver as the rain slowly gets to you.

Your eyes reach the gray clouds feeling as if they too were expressing their sorrow for your loved one. You want to be up there. To be with him.

All your sobs re-echo in your mind, blocking out the noise that is coming closer to you. All you hear is metal hitting metal before a shot is heard.

You smile as your eyes close but you have no idea why. Did you want to die? Probably. Considering there was no life for you other than the one you had with him.


	2. Chapter 2 ReaderxZack

"With you on my mind, and my heart held in your hands...Screaming, ''Break me...''

You sigh as the door closes behind you, confining you into your small room. Your solider uniform feels heavier when you had been working all day in training. You throw the equipment lazily to the corner of your bed, dirt falling onto the magenta sheets. You collapse onto the mattress, hearing it squeak under the added weight. Your eyes close for a moment before they are opened once again by the sound of knocking on your door.

"Come in." You knew who it was. You knew who was sitting beside you on the bed playing with your hair softly. You smiled softly, something you only show to him and you turn to face his smiling face.

"Hey." You whisper softly and watch as his shining eyes slowly move from your hair to your eyes and you immediately feel better. You know you can endure another day's work if you could see his smile just once.

"Hey." He shifts and lays beside you, wrapping his muscular arms around you. He pulls you closer and places his head in the crook between your neck and shoulder. He inhales deeply and you smile widely and pull yourself closer to his body to catch the scent that can only belong to him. A kiss is placed on his neck and you giggle as he groans in pleasure.

His eyes lock with yours once again and you see the concern in his eyes that only comes every once in a while. You frown and touch his cheek in worry. He sighs and leans against your palm before he speaks quietly.

"I heard you got hurt today." You shrug your shoulders and lift up you shirt to reveal a newly made cut across your stomach. He traces it lightly and you wince in pain as it stings from his touch. He retreats his hand and pulls you closer to his chest, kissing you repeatedly.

"It's only a flesh wound. The doctors say that it will heal in less than a week. A small scar will be left that's all." He stood at your words and ran a hair through his dark locks.

"It's not okay. Why didn't you tell me?" You stood and hugged him from behind, whispering gently to him.

"You know how I am."

"But you need to open up. Even if the only reason you do it is for me. You don't understand how worried I were when Angeal found you unconscious in the training room. You were still training even after you got the wound." You tear up and sit back onto the bed, your hands covering your face.

Zack turns to you and his gaze softens when he sees you. You shake with the tears that are now leaking and your legs are brought closer to her body, forming almost into a ball. It kills him on the inside to see you like this especially since you are his life. He wouldn't be the same without you.

He knew that she felt the same. Each heart was placed in care with the other and there was no worry that anything would happen to it.

You whisper again but it is muffled by your hand and the sound is choked by your sobs but he hears you clearly.

"Break me. Tear me up and take this part of me away….Just don't leave." His eyes flash with worry and he wraps you in his arms once again, pulling you onto his lap. But your tears do not stop falling and your whole body shakes with the sadness that ripples through you. He plays with your hair, his favorite thing to do and whispers into your ear.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much." You hear this and feel better, wrapping your arms around his neck. He doesn't seem to mind that his shirt is getting soaked. Only rubs your back and whispers in your ear, reassuring you that he is here and you are not alone.

You press your lips against his when you feel like you have calmed down enough and he returns it with just the same amount of passion. Your bodies are so close that there is no room between you but you like it that way. You wouldn't have it any other way.

He knows you will try to change and he knows it will be hard. But he will be there for you each step of the way, helping you through it all.


End file.
